The Wicked Witch of the East
by Eva Loves You
Summary: This is a short story about what happened to Nessa after Elphaba left her after making her walk again and before she's killed. Please R


As Nessarose walked around Munchkin land, she still couldn't believe that she could actually walk

As Nessarose walked around Munchkin land, she still couldn't believe that she could actually walk. It felt good to use her legs. Too bad her joy was short lives when Boq told her he was leaving because he really loved Glinda. She thought her walking mean they could finally be together the way she always wanted them to be. She couldn't think about that now. She was experiencing how beautiful Munchkin land was for the first time. She loved the beautiful colorful buildings, rose gardens and the bright blue sky. She leaned down to smell one of the roses when she noticed someone behind her. She got up and saw three of the munchkins staring at her. She smiled and offered them a greeting but they looked frightened and held on to each other like they were afraid for their lives.

"What's the matter?" She said still holding her smile.

"Um…nothing, right guys?" One of them said. The others nodded quickly and they all hesitated for a second before walking away. Nessa felt her heart breaking all over again. They were afraid of her. They all were. She ruled this beautiful land and all of the citizens were scared of her and now that she was walking she was sure they were even more frightened. She hadn't meant to be so mean to the Munchkins or to strip them of their rights but it was the only way she knew to get Boq to stay with her. She thought they were meant to be together but obviously she was wrong. Now, Boq was gone to chase after Glinda although he didn't look the same. Glinda was going to hurt him. She didn't like him when he was a munchkin and she knew she would definitely not like him now. She would have still loved him even though he was made of tin.

Now everyone in Munchkin land hated her and it was all for nothing. She longed for those times when she was younger and her father used to wheel her around town telling her stories about her mother and how beautiful she was. Back then all of the Munchkins loved her they smiled at her and gave her gifts, and loved to talk to her. Elphaba was the one they were afraid of with her green skin and weird powers.

Now, Elphaba was gone too and this time she knew it was forever. She wished Elphaba had never came back then Boq would at least have still been there and she wouldn't have realized how alone she was right now. She held her hand down and sat down on a bench that was being occupied by a munchkin but he got up as soon as she sat down as if she were contagious. She started to sob loudly. She couldn't help it. No one even stopped to ask her what was wrong some people even smiled like seeing her in misery gave them joy. It was pretty sad that no one even cared about her tears.

She buried her head in her hands and didn't look up until she heard some of the Munchkins excitedly chattering about something or someone. She looked up and saw Glinda stepping out of her bubble. They were excited to see her; the way Nessa wished they would get excited about seeing her. She greeted them with a big smile and made her way over to Nessa.

"Nessa, how are you?" Glinda asked

"As if you don't know." She said getting up. She felt a cold breeze coming in suddenly, which was weird since it was the middle of the summer.

"I'm guessing you are upset about Elphaba leaving you again. I'm upset too. She took something that belongs to me!" She said looking sad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know. Elphaba left with Fiyero he says he loves her now." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. Nessa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fiyero left Glinda who was pretty and nice for her wicked and ugly sister. She guessed he wasn't as shallow as she thought.

"I'm really sorry about that but it's not like I can help you get Fiyero back." She was still jealous over Boq despite feeling a little sorry for Glinda. Fiyero had dumped Glinda but Nessa knew she still didn't want to be with Boq.

"No Nessa you don't understand. Madam Morrible has cooked up a terrible storm that's going to come this way. I've come to warn you to take cover. She's just using the storm to hurt you so Elphaba will come back so she can be captured," Glinda explained. That explained the sudden gray skies and heavy winds that were coming on now. Why would Madame Morrible want to hurt her to get to her sister? It was a really cold thing to do. The winds were getting heavier now and everyone was running to take cover. Nessa just looked around and watched everyone. She saw some of them coming up to Glinda and telling her to take cover but none of them bothered to warn her. They were probably hoping she'd get caught up in it. Maybe this storm was a good thing after all. If she got hurt or worse everyone would be happy and no one would miss her. If she took cover from the storm and came out unharmed, nothing would change. They would all still hate and be afraid of her.

"Nessa, come on!" Glinda cried the wind was carrying objects in the air now. Nessa started to go with Glinda but then figured that the only way Munchkin lad would be the way she remembered it when she was a little girl was if she weren't around. No one would be happy if she lived. It was a sad realization but it was the truth.

"Nessa!" Glinda cried she had to duck to keep from getting hit by a tree before it landed by their feet.

"Go on!" She cried. Glinda hesitated for a second before running off to take shelter. Nessa stood there watching items fly by and some landed by her feet. She saw a house heading right for her as if someone had thrown it right at her. Nessa took a deep breath and stood there.

"I'm sorry father, but this is the only way the citizens of Munchkin land will be happy." She said out loud. Tears feel from her eyes and then she closed them as the house got closer to her.


End file.
